Anna's family
by Kazerasu
Summary: After Mikoto's death Anna takes it harder than any of them, so what people are better at cheering her up then Misaki and Saruhiko?
1. Chapter 1

Anna was waiting at the bar for Misaki and Saruhiko.

It had been some months since Mikoto's death and all thenfighting were over, with no red king to take care of them HOMRA had split up; everyone still kept in contact but it weren't the same.

Saruhiko had decided to quit the blues since Misaki finally had started to look at him again now that the 'interference' was gone and Misaki really needed his support to get over the distructive pain he had felt inside.

But it had still been worse for Anna, being the silent girl she is no one could have figured she would have grown even more silent and her eyes had lost some light.

Izumo worried a lot about her and therefore he had told the two teens to take her somewhere so she could get some distraction.

So there she sat, waiting; the time they had set was still notnreached but Anna felt she couldn't really do anything else anyway.

More minutes passed and then some ruckus could be heard from outside; Misaki was yelling at Saru over something trivial as usual but when they got inside and saw her both of them quieted down and looked at her then back at each other as if trying to read the other's mind on were to take her.

In the end Saru and Misaki took each of Anna's hands and headed out of the bar and towards the amusement park.

A while later they reached the park and paid the entrence; more like Saru paid since he's the only one with money.

Once inside they headed for all the rides that Anna were allowed to ride and sometimes Misaki could swear he saw Anna showing some smiles.

When the three of them got tired of the rides Saru went ahead to buy some ice cream; a little surpised by his own thoughtfullness, he figured it was just temporary and refused to accept the fact that he /might/ actually care about Anna just as he cares about Misaki.

They all sat happily and ate their ice-cream and Anna happened to drip some down on her dress; for some reason Misaki got all frantic kind of like a mother would; Saru easily calmed the other teen down and dried off the spillt ice cream with a tissue.

When Saru was done Misaki started some yelling about how Saru is way too calm about these kind of things and as Saru defended himself Anna could feel how some of the warmth started to return to her when she was with these two, and. . It made her happy.

Actually she even giggled slightly which made the teens stop fighting and look at her in surprise and Misaki's face turned into a goofy grin, even Saru smiled a little bit and then ruffled Anna's hair.

The three of them kept talking about all kinds of things, Misaki telling Anna some good stories and soon enough the sun started to go down so it was time for them to take Anna back to the bar.

Once there Misaki promised that they would come and play with her the next day as well.

Saru patted Anna's head and then the two headed out of the bar again, Misaki waving good-bye to Anna with a bright smile and Saru looking at her with hands in his pockets.

Anna stood still for a moment but then she waved back at them and with that a smile formed on her face as well and she felt like she had gotten herself a mother and father.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of months since the amusement park event. Saruhiko and Misaki had decided to move in together since that was the only reasonable thing for them and they had taken Anna with them.

Both Saru and Misaki had gotten used to having the young girl around them even though the way she could sometimes stare at them as if looking into their souls still creeped them out a little it was at least acceptable now.

Anna had gotten accepted to school and was able to make some friends her age just like normal girls should, she had yet to bring any home though and Misaki was just happy for that since his still bad at being around other girls.

He was preparing dinner as usual when Anna came home.

"Saru will be late today so you and me will have to eat together"

Misaki said from the kitchen and Anna went there to give a nod to that she heard and then she went to set the table.

Saruhiko had been busy at Scepter4 recently, even if the red king no longer was there to bother the blue king the amount of strains had lately increased and with that; so did the paperwork. He usually came home later when Anna had gone to sleep already and Misaki as well at times.

It was hard for them but they all accepted it like this since they needed the money, but it was still lonely for Misaki to be without his lover.

They couldn't exactly do things when Anna was in the house but just the daily kisses that Misaki used to get before Saru started being busy was the only thing that was needed, now he barely even got the chance.

The dinner went on without much talk, Anna then went to do her homework and Misaki took care of the dishes like usual; he wasn't smart enough to help Anna so whenever she needed something they had to wait for Saru to be home or send him a text message that he answered to as soon as he could.

As all the daily rutines were done the both of them went to sleep and Saru came home sometime in the middle of the night.

* * *

The next day Munakata told Saru to get off early. First he objected and said he still had a lot to do but Munakata insisted and Saru couldn't do much but obey his supervisor. When he looked at the time and saw that it's around this time that his and Misaki's 'daughter' end and since her school is on the way to their home he figured he could go and pick her up. He always denied that he had started to get attached to the girl but everyone knew that he liked her more then he would ever admit.

He headed towards the school and when Anna saw Saru waiting by the school gate a very tiny smile could be seen on her face but Saru saw it and responded with a "tsk" and a click of his tongue. He was happy to see her though and that her reaction towards him was still good even though they didn't spend much time together.

Anna walked up to him and took Saru's hand just like she had done a couple of months ago as well and it brought back many memories but unlike then; Saru didn't dislike it anymore.

They headed home and seeing surprised Misaki was always fun and then the blush that still covered his face whenever Saruhiko kissed him was cute as always.

Misaki quickly turned and went into his territory, meaning the kitchen and Saru knew it was better to stay away; he had learned that the hard way.

Without noticing Anna had gone to sit down by the gaming console.

"Papa I want to play with you"

Saru stared at the girl which stared back at him. With another click of his tongue he went and sat down next to her and they played their normal shooting zombies game until dinner was ready.

* * *

Kaze: Sorry that it's been so long since I actually continued on this one! I wanted to write a longer chapter but I honestly couldn't come up with anything else to write about. But; if you guys have any ideas of what you would like to happen in future chapters please send feedback. it's much appreciated


End file.
